


clawing at the walls as they're closing in

by LadyLienDa



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2019-2020 [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 05:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLienDa/pseuds/LadyLienDa
Summary: The team finds out Keith is Galra. All he can do is run, but he feels like he's drowning.
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2019-2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1251959
Kudos: 20





	clawing at the walls as they're closing in

**Author's Note:**

> Why yes, I am still working on Voltron BTHB prompts. I will finish all of them even if it takes me a hundred years!
> 
> Anon requested: Could I request panic attack with Keith, preferably thinking the team is going to kick him out after finding out he’s galra
> 
> Hope you like, Anon! Sorry it's so short.
> 
> Also, if you find any typos, let me know, since I didn't proofread this very well. :/
> 
> Title from Owl City's excellent song Bird with a Broken Wing

The world narrowed to a pinprick. Time somehow slowed and sped up at the same time, measured by each thunderous heartbeat that lasted either a split second or a thousand years.

Keith was aware he was running and had just enough wits left not to crash into the wall like a bird against a window, but truly, it wouldn’t have mattered as long as he got away. Away from the twisted, cruel faces of those he thought were his friends. He should have known better. Nothing in his life ever lasted – why should this be any different? Everyone he loved left him, so why had he allowed himself to get attached anyway, knowing what would happen?

Allura – no, _the princess_ ’s face had hardened into stone as soon as he’d explained, as soon as those horrible words tumbled out of his mouth in a remorseful tone – as if he could apologize for his heritage any more than he could apologize for a rainy day. It didn’t matter anyway. He’d always been different, an outsider, and this only solidified it. Shame hung heavy around his neck and he stumbled blindly away from the bridge, choking on air as any further words left him and the walls began to shift and close around him. The disapproving faces of his friends loomed in his vision like phantoms even after he’d fled the scene.

Somehow he made it to his room and collapsed on the floor to huddle in a corner, his knees drawn up to his face. Choking gasps were all he could manage, and they kept time with his wild heartbeat – the only other sound in the oppressive silence of the dark room.

_Galra._

_Monster._

_Traitor._

The words flowed unbidden through his mind, as though a dam had been broken. Keith shook, hugging his knees so tightly his joints creaked, as he tried in vain to regulate his breathing, which he knew was entirely too fast. Try as he might, he couldn’t seem to get it under control, and his head swam like it was being pumped full of helium. If he’d been standing, he’d have fainted long ago, and indeed, it seemed he still might if he couldn’t stop hyperventilating.

There was a hissing noise as light spilled from the open doorway. A tall figure stood silhouetted in it and Keith’s brain had just enough wherewithal left to register “Shiro” before the man was crouching next to him, placing a firm hand on his shoulder to steady him.

“Easy there, buddy,” Shiro said softly, patting his shoulder, “you’re okay, just breathe.”

If only it were that easy.

“Th-they’re going to kick me out!” he wheezed out, breath still coming in heaves and gasps.

Shiro patted him again, and the pressure was reassuring, grounding. “Not if I have anything to say about it.”

He patiently guided Keith into steadying his breathing, and slowly the panic and terror subsided. The walls no longer felt claustrophobic and oppressive, and his head stopped spinning. Without needing a prompt, Shiro opened his arms and Keith instinctively fell into them, remembering how he had used to do this with his dad when he was very small. Shiro had that same calming, protective presence. He clung to his older brother as if he were a life ring and Keith was drowning. In a way, he was.

His world was still twisted and uncertain, but Shiro was there, and somehow that made it bearable.

“Thank you, Shiro,” he mumbled into his brother’s vest.

Shiro hugged him tighter. “Anytime, buddy. Anytime.”


End file.
